csofandomcom-20200223-history
Trap
Trap (zs_trap) is the third chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 1 in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Trap is a very tiny map. The players are spawned in the middle of the map, on the rooftop and being surrounded by other buildings. The players must engage the zombies coming from all sides of the map in 50 rounds and 121 minutes. There are no camping areas in this map. The number, health point and type of zombies increase as the level increases. There are bonus rounds in Round 11, 21, 31, 41 and 49 in this map. The players who have completed Trap will receive Andre's Diary which can be combined with other items to get special items (Note: those items cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). Official description Defending the construction site was not easy and our barriers have been destroyed at their hands and soon they will kill us slowly. A huge shriek and a blaring sound shook the earth just as we thought everything was over, causing the Zombies to stop their attack. The sound echoed again, but we could grasp the words this time. The sound echoed again, but we could grasp the words this time. A voice calling himself “Rex” told us an unfamiliar story. While we did not know who he was, we understood that he was the perpetrator of this case and capturing him would enable us to secure our freedom. I gathered the survivors to the entrance of the rooftop- which was the source of the sound. There was to be no more delays. It's time to finish everything by entering the rooftop. - From the advance unit commander Andre's note found by the rescue team. Achievements Honor mission Release date Trap was released on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 30 March 2011 alongside Winchester M1887. *Indonesia: 7 December 2011 alongside Hong Kong and M79 Saw off. *Turkey: 25 September 2013 alongside M79 Saw off. Rounds and tactics *Always run when playing this map because if you stand still, the green zombies can hit you with grenades. *Focus on upgrading health level but never forget to upgrade your attack power instead. Use the ratio of 2:1 where 2 is health level while 1 is attack power. *It is recommend to move in the same direction, so that clashing with zombies and other players can be avoided. *Make sure to use any machine guns and avoid using any other weapon types. Using Skull series, Balrog series, Janus series, Black Dragon Cannon, Milkor M32 MGL and AT4-CS are most effective. *Buy M79 Saw off or Balrog-I for emergency purposes and always recover Kevlar and Helmet. *Play this map from Round 1 and avoid joining the game when there is higher than Round 5 unless you possesed one of the items given by Dr. A's Trunk. *Prior to play in less than 4 players as this map is very small. *Remember to always buy HE Grenade as this is really useful when you are trapped by the zombies. *Be prepared to spend 1 hour 55 minutes to complete all 50 rounds. Round 1 ~ 10 *Round 1 ~ 5: Only Regular zombies appeared. *Round 6 ~ 7: Host Regular zombies and Throw Type zombies (green colored) appeared. *Round 8 ~ 9: Throw Type, Host and Origin Regular zombies appeared. *Round 10: Regular zombies and Juggernaut appeared. Round 11 ~ 20 *Round 11: Bonus Round. Pierrots appeared. *Round 12 ~ 15: Regular zombies and Light zombies appears. *Round 16: Regular zombies and Heavy zombies appears. *Round 17: Regular zombies and Throw Type zombies appears. *Round 18: Regular zombies and Heavy zombies appears. *Round 19: Massive numbers of Throw-type Zombie and Regular Zombie spawn in this round. Players whose HP is below 200 are recommended to switch to anything as light as the Scout and run in a circle. Round 21 ~ 30 *Round 21: Bonus round, only Pierrots spawn. *Round 22: Host Heavy Zombies and Host Voodoo Zombies appears. Kill the Voodoos as a main priority as they award more money than Heavies. Watch out for traps released by the heavies. *Round 23: Host Regular zombies spawns behind the window grates. A player should boost a teammate with a Skull-9 so that none will pass the grates. *Round 24: Normal Regular, Host Regular and Throw Type zombies appeared. This round is moderate in difficulty. Always stay mobile to avoid from Zombie Grenade. *Round 25: 2 pursuer-type Light zombies (purple colored) appears, which have high HP and damage. Players should avoid them altogether, running in circles is much more preferred. A full team armed with Balrog-XI however can make a quick work out of them, however. *Round 26: Host Light, Host Heavy and Host Psycho Zombies appears in this round. Careful passing through Psycho Zombie's black smoke as Heavies' traps might be hidden in the smoke. Prioritize on killing Host Light zombies first as they are fast and deals high damage. *Round 27: Just like Round 23, except the Host Regular zombies have been replaced by Host Light zombies. Round 23's strategy can be applied here, but two Skull-9 users are preferred. *Round 28: Regular zombies and Crasher Type Heavy zombies (dark blue) appeared in the last minute. Crasher Type are slow, can release black smokescreens, and they award more money but they also hits harder. *Round 29: Regular, Throw Type and Heavy zombies appeared. *Round 30: Psycho, Throw Type and Juggernauts appeared. Light zombies appeared in the last 50 seconds. Round 31 ~ 40 *Round 31: Bonus round. Pierrot appeared. *Round 32: Heavy, Regular, and Throw Type zombies appeared. *Round 33: Host Light zombies appeared through the window, and Heavy zombies from outside. *Round 34: Host Heavy zombies and Host Heal zombies appeared. Throw Type zombies appeared inside the window. *Round 35: 5 Pursuer Type zombies and several Throw Type zombies (inside the window) appeared. Again, players with less than 200HP should buy Scout and just run around. *Round 36: Only Enhanced Regular zombies appeared. *Round 37: Throw Type, Host Heavy, Host Regular, Host Light and Host Psycho zombies appeared. *Round 38: Only Host Light zombies appeared through the window. *Round 40: Enhanced Regular, Throw Type zombies and Juggernauts appeared. Round 41 ~ 50 *Round 41: Pierrot appeared. *Round 42: Throw Type, Regular and Host Psycho zombies appears. *Round 43 ~ 44: Only Throw Type zombies and Enhanced Regular zombies appeared. *Round 45: 8 Pursuer Type, Throw Type and several Host Heavy zombies appeared. *Round 46: Regular, Heavy and Throw Type zombies appeared. *Round 47: Enhanced and Regular zombies, Stalker Type zombies appeared. *Round 48: Just like round 18, except the Regular zombies have been replaced by Stalker Type zombies. *Round 49: Enhanced Regular zombies for the first minute, then Pierrot spawns at the last minute. *Round 50: Enhanced Regular, Crasher Type, Throw Type zombies and Juggernauts appears. Gallery loadingbg_zs_trap.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs trap new.png|Ditto, new File:Trap_overview.png|Map overview File:Trap_snapshot.png|Official screenshot 413125_374836665888200_1794608280_o.jpg|In-game sreenshot File:Tooltip_trap.png|Storyline File:Tooltip_trap_idn.png|Ditto, Indonesia version 0916-main.jpg|Turkey poster Trivia *There are some parts of this map which the player cannot enter while the zombies can. *This is the second Zombie Scenario map that introduces Pursuer Zombie after Lost City (Hard). *If you have a hammer, you may able to hit the Pursuer Zombie away from you. *Contrary to popular belief, Trap is the second longest survival map to complete, needing about 1 hour 55 minutes to complete all 50 rounds. Lost City Normal is the longest, at 2 hours in 50 rounds. See Also Survival= *Lost City *Double Gate *'Trap' |-| Pursuit= *Last Clue *Chaos *Dead End |-| Annihilation= *Cube *Nightmare id:Trap Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps